During the summer camp
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Multi Shows Nickelodeon! At a moment of misguidance, Christine will receive much attention from her room neighbors. Sapphism, you are warned.


**A/N: Here is a little story for the pleasure of the holidays. Have fun!**

 **...**

 **During the summer camp**

At that time, Christine Austin spent her first summer vacation alone, in an artistic holiday camp, to perfect her techniques. One evening, she found herself in the dormitory with two girls her age, whose main feature was that they had the bronzed/ebony skin. Christine did not know much about them, she just knew that the one was accepted by a European Student Exchange Program and had returned for this summer, while the other wanted to become a great lawyer, and the two girls belong to the same family.

The other girls were in the various rooms of this rather special dormitory, divided into small sections. The result was an intimacy which she took advantage of to do a little good. Once the light was off, while one of the girls was showering in the small adjoining bathroom, Christine tucked up her nightgown and began to masturbate thinking of some of the boys she had seen earlier.

Christine stared at the dark rectangle of the top bunk occupied by one of the two girls. Her senses numbed by this masturbation session prevented her from taking the measure of her environment. She began to utter sighs, which were soon accompanied by untimely movements, which caused the bunk to cringe and to shake the fragile wooden building supposed to be a bed. In a daze, she saw a face upside down on the side of the bed. Her neighbor in the bedroom had heard everything.

She felt a warm sweat cover her skin with a damp veil, while she stopped fiddling. Camouflaging herself in the sheets did not escape the attention of the girl, whose gaze she could feel scrutinizing through the subdued light. Only the light filtered through the door frame of the bathroom dimly dimmed the room. Christine waited a few moments, the senses on the lookout. The sound of the shower stopped abruptly, again plunging the room into silence.

She thought the incident closed and she sought sleep, although upset by the interruption of her erotic games, when she felt a sudden freshness invade her head to toe. Dana Cruz, the top girl had slipped from her bunk and pulled out the sheet!

Christine could hear her breathing in the silence of the room. Apparently, Dana was excited about the situation. Christine pretended to be nothing but Dana decided to go further and plunged her hand to her breasts that she began to touch more surely than she would have believed.

Very quickly, Dana undertook to knead her breasts by rapid movements. Christine felt her fingers sink into her flesh as she leaned over her face. Her mouth suddenly crushed to her lips, breathless. She kissed her languorously, trying to insert her tongue between her lips. Christine opened her mouth, leaving her oral cavity free of access to the greedy tongue, which began to search her mouth in every corner, rubbing against the mucous membranes and tasting the saliva of her young neighbor chamber.

The bathroom door opened and the other girl, named Claire Sawyer, activated the switch, chasing the accomplice darkness. Christine found herself suddenly exhibited in an embarrassing situation from which she believed herself to escape, ceasing to respond to the caresses of her lover one evening. Wasted effort, Dana spoke to the newcomer and Claire looked at her with an expression that spoke volumes about her intentions on her face.

The student game coming from Hollywood Arts was quite awake now, and the moment of pleasure past, she could not consider engaging in erotic games with these two girls. Christine got out of bed to hunt them, but she took her foot in the folds of the top of the bed and spread herself lamentably at the feet of the newcomer. The two ebony laughed heartily. This mood of good humor was communicative and she shared the amusement of her two neighbors. The two girls seized her by the arms and threw her on the unmade bed. The woman who had just washed herself with a soap whose fruity smell intoxicated her, as much as the two girls did to her.

They worked with hands and mouth, feeling, licking and caressing. Dana began to taste her pussy while Claire released her kissing her face continuously. Christine liked the touch of her soft lips, which opened to let a perfumed breath of mint toothpaste fill her lungsl while her friend continued to eat her pussy. They decided to swap the parts and Christine tasted her own intimacy by plunging her tongue into the mouth of this bitch, more sulky than the girls she had known so far.

Christine could have turned her tongue in the mouth of this hottie for hours, so it pleased her. The licking her friend was still strengthening her pleasure, whose product ended up flowing into the mouth of her licker. Far from displeasing her, the incident pushed her to lick more beautifully to recover the cum that she tried to clean up to the last trace. Her friend greedily peeled from her in a wet sound and wiped her lips, from which flowed a thick saliva in long filaments.

Enchanted by their session, the two girls returned to their beds, leaving her the task of extinguishing the light. Christine plunged the room into the darkness and also prepared to finish her night.

The next day, the two girls were already dressed when Christine got up. They pretended that they did not retain the slightest memory of the past night and did not change their attitude during the whole time that Christine was with them until the end of the holiday. The episode remained unanswered, but what a wonderful memory.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, the two girls I use come from "Zoey 101" and "Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide". I hope you liked it!**

 **Christine Austin as Dawn Morrow**

 **Dana Cruz as Kristin Herrera**

 **Claire Sawyer as Brooke Marie Bridges**


End file.
